dethklokfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Металлопокалипсис
Металлопокалипсис ''(ориг. Metalocalypse)'' — это американский телевизионный мультипликационный сериал, созданный Брендоном Смоллом и Томми Блачей. Премьера состоялась 6 августа 2006 года на канале Adult Swim Свим. Сюжет сериала концентрируется на жизни дэт-метал группы Dethklok, и часто содержит мрачный и жуткий контент, включая такие темы как насилие, смерть и проблемы слишком большой славы, с очень гиперболическим черным юмором; что устанавливает телесериалу минимальный рейтинг TV-MA (не рекомендовано детям до 17-ти). Шоу можно рассматривать и как пародию на культуру тяжелого металла, как и её восхваление. Музыка, написанная гитаристом/создателем Брендоном Смоллом, подписана именем группы и содержится в большинстве эпизодов. Анимация часто тщательно синхронизирована с музыкой, с аккордами позиций, что позволило показывать гитарные партии более детально. Одним из товарных знаков шоу является цензура ненормативной лексики флажолетом (pinch harmonic, прием игры на гитаре. Всякий раз, когда персонажи матерятся, вместо обычного "запикивания" играет гитара.). Обзор В сериале — Dethklok — дэт-метал группа, с неслыханным в действительности уровнем популярности, занимающая место седьмой по величине экономической силы на Земле в конце второго сезона. Вымышленные участники группы: Нэйтан Эксплоужен, Сквизгаар Сквигельф, Барабанщик Пиклз, Уильям Мердерфейс и Токи Вортуз. Их менеджер — Чарльз Фостер Оффденсен. Если Dethklok одобряет какой-либо товар или услугу, конкуренты быстро вытесняются из бизнеса. Организации по всему миру, от правительств до бизнесменов, уходят с их пути, чтобы не чинить препятствий для Dethklok. Доходит до того, что группа имеет право иметь свою собственную армию и может совершить любое преступление, которое можно себе представить, практически без последствий; хотя члены группы часто слишком невежественны настолько, что даже не замечают, когда производят незаконные действия. Члены Dethklok, как правило, вызывают катастрофы везде, где путешествуют, и что угодно, даже отдаленно связанное с ними также привлекает хаос. Концерты Dethklok, как известно, опасны тем, что фанаты обязуются подписывать "болевые отказы" на входе, освобождая группу от юридической ответственности в случае, если человек окажется убит или искалечен, что случается с крайне высокой переодичностью и вероятность уйти целым меньше, чем пострадать. Группа показана с полным пренебрежением к безопасности своих фанатов, как показано в первом эпизоде, где обжигающе горячий кофе в течение концерта выливается прямо в толпу. Популярность группы такова, что впечатлительные фанаты сделают для них всё, даже если это означает смерть (чаще всего так и происходит). В эпизоде "Dethgov", поклонники Dethklok линчевали губернатора штата Флорида после того, как он отказался установить праздничный день имени Нэйтана Эксплоужена (который назывался бы"Nathan Explosion Day"), которого они затем и избирают новым губернатором абсолютным количеством голосов. Неестественная популярность группы и следующие за ней разрушения привлекли внимание общества в стиле иллюминатов, известного как Трибунал, посвященный мониторингу деятельности и планов Dethklok. Как правило, эпизоды включают в себя попытки Трибунала сохранить и увековечить общественное невежество и разгульное потребительство, в то время как выходки Dethklok угрожают нарушению их статуса-кво. Трибунал, во главе с таинственным персонажем по имени "г-н Селация", работает с предпосылки, что необычные полномочия Dethklok являются результатом древнего шумерского пророчества о "Металлопокалипсисе". Генерал Крозье, военный, состоящий в обществе, по-видимому, желает либо смерти участников группы или обезоруживание самой группы во всех смыслах, но Селация раз за разом останавливает его. Большинство эпизодов показывают как Трибунал пытается тайно выведать деятельность группы при помощи различных "специалистов", таких как "производитель военных фармацевтических психотропных лекарств", "эксперт по депрессиям знаменитостей" или различных находящихся вне закона персонажей, которые пытаются проникнуть в группу. Разработка Шоу Брендона Смолла "Домашнее Видео"(Home Movies) завершилось в 2004 году, что дало Смоллу возможность проводить время со своим другом писателем Томми Блачей. Они подошли к идее сериалла о металле примерно в то же время, когда они оба пытались продавать свои шоу в различных сетях. Это то, как они пришли к идее создать сериал о группе металлистов, которые были бы гораздо более популярны, чем The Beatles. Они придумали сюжет, написали песню и обратились к другу - Джону Шнеппу - за дизайном персонажей. Сериал первоначально предполагался под названием "Deathclock", но оно не могло быть использовано из-за уже существующей торговой марки. Название сериала и самой группы были затем переименованы в "Dethklok". Потом название сериала было продлено до "Dethklok Metalocalypse", хотя группа до сих пор называлась Dethklok. Наконец было решено назвать сериал "Metalocalypse", потому что предыдущее было слишком перегружено. Смолл и Блача передали мультфильм Adult Swim'у, которые дали шоу зеленый свет в 2005 году и подписали контракт на 20 эпизодов. История трансляций Первый сезон сериала состоит из 20 11-минутных эпизодов, премьера первого из которых состоялась на веб-сайте Adult Swim Video 4 августа 2006 года и на самом канале Adult Swim в следующее воскресенье(6 августа). Металлопокалипсис был продлен на второй сезон, состоящий также из 20 эпизодов, трансляция которых началась 23 сентября 2007, за два дня до релиза первого альбома Dethklok - Dethalbum. Также во втором сезоне была представлена обновленная версия Deththeme. Премьера Металлопокалипсиса была на 1-ом месте в рейтингах в свое эфирное время среди мужчин в возрасте 18-34, и заработала самая лучшие рейтинги премьеры и просмотров в сети в 2006 году. В топе основных кабельных каналов с поддержкой рекламы недели, Металлопокалипсис занимал 12 место по просмотрам среди мужчин 18-34 лет и 6 место среди мужчин 18-24. Премьера сериала в статистике оценена 30-ым местом за неделю среди взрослых 18-34 лет. На Комик Коне 2008 в Сан-Диего Томми Блача подтвердил, что шоу будет продлено на третий сезон, премьера которого состоялась 8 ноября 2009 года. Эпизоды 3 сезона длятся 21 минуту (30 минут, если считать рекламу). В четвертом сезоне сериал вернулся к оригинальной 11-минутной длительности эпизодов. Его премьера - 29 апреля 2012 года, он содержит 12 серий. Актёр Марк Хамилл подтвердил 18 ноября 2012 года, что 5 сезон шоу в настоящее время в производстве. Позже Брендон Смолл опроверг это, тем не менее, установлено, что над продолжением все еще не работают. On May 10, 2013, Brendon Small and Adult Swim announced that a Metalocalypse one hour rock opera special, entitled Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem, would premiere in October 2013. The special aired on October 27, 2013. 10 мая 2013 года Брендон Смолл и Эдалт Свим анонсировали специальный выпуск одночасовой рок-оперы Металлопокалипсиса, названную Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem. ''Спецэпизод был выпущен 27 октября 2013 года. В апреле 2014 года в интервью Стиву Эйджи в шоу "Эээ подкаст" ''(Steve Agee: Uhhh podcast), Брендон Смолл подтвердил, что пятый и последний сезон в предварительном производстве. Смолл в настоящее время ждет от Adult Swim соответствующего бюджета, с целью закончить шоу так, как он хочет, а не бросать его или выпускать с недочетами. Персонажи Основная статья: Список персонажей Озвучка Серии Основная статья: Список серий Металлопокалипсиса * Сезон I: The Metalocalypse Has Begun * Сезон II: Black Fire Upon Us * Сезон III: The Dead Man * Сезон IV: Church of the Black Klok * Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem Музыка Сериал содержит музыку, написанную под именем Dethklok Брендоном Смоллом, часто в виде фоновой музыки и песен о субъектах эпизода, в котором они фигурируют, хотя впоследствии вышли три альбома с компиляциями полных версий песен из шоу. Мини-альбом "Adult Swim Presents: ...And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead on Tour with Dethklok" был выпущен в 2007 году. The Dethalbum Основная статья: The Dethalbum The Dethalbum вышел в свет 25 сентября 2007 года, сразу в стандартом издании и издании делюкс. Альбом содержал компиляцию полных версий всех песен из сериала и совершенно новые песни. Альбом дебютировал в чарте "Billboard 200" под номером 21 с около 34000 копий, проданных в течение первой недели. The Dethalbum также воспроизводился 45000 раз на "AOL Music" в течение недели после релиза. Dethalbum II Основная статья: Dethalbum II Dethalbum II вышел 29 сентября 2009, в стандартом издании и издании делюкс. Альбом включал множество песен из второго сезона, а также абсолютно новые песни. Делюкс версия включала в себя DVD с клипами на все песни, которые Dethklok играли в течение тура с "Soilent Green" и "Chimaira" в 2008 году. Dethalbum III Основная статья: Dethalbum III Dethalbum III вышел 16 октября 2012 года. Альбом содержит музыку Брендона Смолла, Джина Хоглана и Брайана Беллера. Ульрих Вайлд выступил в роли со-продюсера и миксовал альбом. The Doomstar Requiem Основная статья: The Doomstar Requiem The Doomstar Requiem вышел 29 октября 2013. Это альбом, содеращий саундтреки к специальному эпизоду Металлопокалипсиса: Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem. Над альбомом работали Брендон Смолл, Джин Хоглан, Брайан Беллер, 50 музыкантов оркестра, и впервые в альбоме Dethklok, гитарист Майк Кеннели (гастролирующий музыкант Dethklok). История туров Основная статья: История туров Dethklok Dethklok действительно гастролируют, хотя нет никаких фактически совпадающих людей с персонажами в сериале. Группа состоит из создателя сериала, вокалиста/гитариста Брендона Смолла, который пишет и поет большую часть музыки для шоу, наряду с барабанщиком Джиномом Хогланом, басистом Брайаном Беллером, и вторым гитаристом Майком Кенелли. Видеоигра Видео игра, основанная на сериале, носит название''' Metalocalypse: Dethgame. Была представлена на Комик Коне в Сан Диего в 2009 году. Игра должна была быть опубликована Konami и доступна для скачивания на обоих PlayStation 3 в PlayStation Network и Xbox 360 в Xbox Live Marketplace. Игроки играли бы в качестве одного из помощников группы, действие должно было происходить в Мордхаусе, где игрок сражался бы с фанатами-мутантами. Игра включала бы музыку, взятую из альбомов Dethklok. Игру отменили, потому что "творческое направление игры не будет соответствовать высоким стандартам ... предписанным проекту". Комиксы 23 июля 2009 года "Dark Horse Comics" опубликовали следующее заявление через "Previews": "После выхода долгожданной Dethklok vs. The Goon, Dark Horse Comics и Adult Swim объявляют совершенно новую серию комиксов, основанную на очень популярном анимационном шоу Металлопокалипсис. Комикс будет создаваться автором сериала Брендоном Смоллом и совместной командой художников и сценаристов "Metalocalypse" и Dark Horse". * '''Dethklok vs. The Goon ''(Детклок против Папая)'' (one-shot) выпущен 22 июля 2009 года. Сценарий - Брендон Смолл и Эрик Пауэлл. ** Dethklok попали в ту же вселенную, что и Папай, который желает их убить. * Metalocalypse #1 вышел 6 октября 2010 года. Сценарий - Брендон Смолл, Джон Шнепп и Джереми Барлоу. ** В выпуске #1, Detklok решает отправиться на рынок замороженных продуктов за замороженными обедами, хотя после этого многих попыток спокойно уйти, группа выпускает смертельно ядовитую пищу на своих обезумевших поклонников. * Metalocalypse #2 '''выпущен 15 декабря 2010 года. Сценарий - Брендон Смолл, Джон Шнепп и Джереми Барлоу. ** В выпуске #2, Dethklok возвращаются в Финляндию, чтобы извиниться за призыв тролля во время последнего визита, в то время как культ поклонения троллю планирует использовать группу для призыва тролля снова. * '''Metalocalypse #3 выпущен 23 февраля 2011 года. Сценарий - Брендон Смолл, Джон Шнепп и Джереми Барлоу. ** В выпуске #3, Dethklok строит железную дорогу через всю страну, чтобы помочь легенде блюза Пюре Джонсону(Mashed Potato Johnson) избежать лишения души в пользу Сатаны из-за сделки. В то время как призрак убийцы из поезда близок к тому, чтобы устроить неприятности в виде схождения поезда с путей. * Dethklok HC - Делюкс издание в твердой обложке, содержащее все 4 комикса. Выпущен 15 июня 2011 года. Все четыре комикса имеют обложки, созданные Эриком Пауэллом и Джоном Шнеппом. Брендон Смолл и Джон Шнепп подтвердили, что в будущем выйдут еще комиксы. Категория:Металлопокалипсис